The Yule Ball
by starlight0207
Summary: A certain someone consoles Hermione. Dramione AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic is at the request of buljanmiddleschooler and Fallenrose333. Here you go, smut as you asked.**

After Ron ruined her Yule Ball, Hermione ran out of the hall to the Transfiguration classroom.

On entering, she saw a platinum blonde head taking a swig from a butterbeer bottle looking out the window, back to her.

She was about to turn around and leave, when Malfoy called out, 'Granger, come here. Look at the sky.'

The bit of Gryffindor inside her screamed 'DON'T GO THERE HERMIONE.', but the Ravenclaw yelled 'GO THERE.' So she went.

Wiping away tears, she stood near him and asked, 'What do you want, Malfoy.'

He took a sip. 'Company. And we're both depressed, so your company seems fitting at the time.'

'Despite the fact that I'm a mudblood?' Hermione asked nastily

Draco looked at her for the first time that night and offered her the bottle. 'Despite that.' He whispered.

Hermione took the bottle, had a big gulp and gagged, 'This isn't butterbeer!'

'Of course not. It's firewhiskey.'

She wiped her mouth and said, 'Why are you depressed? My date ran out on me and my best friend reduced me to tears because of that. You must have a better reason.'

'I'm depressed because…because the girl I love went with someone else because I didn't have the guts to ask her'

'Oh. Well your reason does suck more than mine. Who is she?'

He scoffed, 'You really think I'll tell you?'

'You told me half of the reason. Why not the other half?'

He shrugged as he watched Hermione drink some more. 'Fair enough.'

'So?'

'Dance with me first.'

'There's no music in case you hadn't noticed.'

'Who cares?'

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. They waltzed around to imaginary music in perfect sync.

Breaking away from him, Hermione was pulled back in, and her hands were placed around his neck. His hands on her waist were almost touching at the back.

Draco touched his forehead to hers.

'Malfoy, what are you doing?'

'Something I've wanted to do since…forever.' And he kissed her. Softly.

Growing more urgent, he growled and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and played with his lip.

'Such a tease, Granger.'

She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair. Silky and soft, they were fine strands of pure moonlight.

He ran his hands up and down her back, and let her hair down her hair from her bun.

She undid his coat buttons and then his shirt as he unzipped her dress.

She shrugged off the shoulders of her dress and ran her hands down his chiseled chest.

'Wow, Malfoy. You train up well.'

He smirked and kissed her collarbones, biting her neck. She gasped and then purred as he soothed the wound with licks, which were getting suspiciously lower and lower with every tongue flick. As a response, she let her hand which wasn't entangled in his hair down to his crotch. It was hard and ready to go.

She unzipped his zipper and pushed his pants down, as Draco did the same to her dress. Only in their underwear, they lay on top of McGonagalls desk. Kissing her stomach, he made his way down to her pussy which he stared to play with. Pushing down her knickers, he licked her. Hermione jumped and shivered with excitement as his tongue flicked in and out, drinking up her juices.

'Wow…oh my god! Malfoy!' she almost screamed. Hermione pulled him up so she could kiss him and quench her lust for him.

Realising that neither had anything protecting their neanderthals, and that his hands were going to the back of her bra, she tensed. Noticing, Malfoy looked up and moved his hands away from her. 'Granger, are you alright?'

'Yes, no, I don't know. I've never…never done this.

He put one hand on her face, and the other stroked her hair. 'We don't have to. It's not necessary at all, Hermione. We can just stay like this.'

She nodded shakily, surprised that Draco Malfoy was considerate, and had just called her Hermione. 'Yeah. Let's uh…let's not go further.'

Not betraying even the slightest bit of disappointment, even if he was, he continued to kiss Hermione until she couldn't resist it anymore. She ripped off her bra, and silenced his questions with a searing snog. 'Just do it, I want to, Draco.' Positioning himself at her entrance, he pushed in. Not making a noise, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked him in.

Both reaching their peak, they kept going, until they were covered in sweat.

Draco extracted himself from inside of her, and kissed her softly, 'Does that answer your question? Of whom I loved?'

She touched her forehead to his, 'Yes. Yes I think it does.'

 **A/N: buljanmiddleschooler and Fallenrose333, hope you liked it! Tell me if you want any more Dramione/Garry/Alnerva or Snilly fanfics. I'd be delighted to write.**

 **P.S. Alnerva and Snilly are ONLY fluff. No smut or lemons WHATSOEVER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiii, we got 51 fav's! That's insane my beautiful darlings! I was about to post the** **chapter in honour of 50, but we got an extra follow from the lovely, lovely Heart's Notebook who left me an encouraging review. I did forget in the last chapter to mention this, but I don't actually write smut, since I'm against dating and intercourse at an age where everyone is just aping Hollywood actors/movies/books they've read/our peers and what not, because the majority of us don't understand the severity of our actions. Of course, this is just my opinion. My friend who is...experienced to say the least, jotted down a few of the main points and I elaborated that. The whole point of this ramble was to tell you, that I'm only posting this to give the story some closure, and that unless you are more than 1000000% sure of what you're doing, don't do it(or them.) Enjoy! P.S. There isn't much direct speech because I wanted this to be more emotional.**

Hermione couldn't meet Malfoy's eyes the next morning at breakfast.

She knew he was looking constantly, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. Last night, on returning to her dorm, she saw a green and silver wrapped object. Knowing who it could be from, she ran to the washroom, ripped apart the beautiful wrapping, and saw in her hands something she'd wanted for years.

A silver locket. When she opened it, there was a picture of her in the library, and an inscription on the other side that said "To Whom I Loved."

She hid it in her robes, and ran to her dormitory. Locking the door, Hermione flung the locket onto the bed, and in a trembling voice, whispered, "Incendio."

Tears ran down her face as she watched the beautiful locket go up in smoke. She tenderly picked up the smallest link that hadn't burned yet(she didn't burn herself, because magic) and cradled it in her cupped hands.

As she stripped off the dress still smelling of Malfoy, she decided not to risk it. Any memories of him would be too painful.

Not being able to utter the fire charm's name, she tossed the blue dress into the fire and watched the thin layers of fabric burn up.

With the link in her hands, and mascara tracks on her cheeks, Hermione fell asleep.

The toast in her hand quivered as Harry asked her if everything was alright.

She nodded and brightly answered in the positive, claiming that nothing could be wrong on a day like that.

After potions with the Slytherins, she saw Malfoy and hung at the back of the class, waiting for everyone to leave so she could talk to him. She knew the relationship Snape and Malfoy had, and assumed that he wouldn't mind.

Malfoy smiled and walked towards her. Seeing the sappy look on his face, Snape rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Hey, beautiful," and he held her face with one hand.

Gently shaking his hand off her face, Hermione sat him down and told him why whatever they were could never happen.

"So, you…you're breaking up with me because we aren't compatible for the future? What about now?"

"Malfoy, we live for the future. I've got to get everything right."

"And I'm not right?" Hermione could see her tears reflected in his.

"No. I'm sorry but no," she whispered, placing the last link of the locket in his palm, and walking out.

 **Well…that was that.**

 **End xox.**


End file.
